Ein Abend im Klassenzimmer
by phynphyn
Summary: Lemon/Slash FSK: ab 16 Jahren HPXDM, 7. Schuljahr, Streit, Stichelleien und hitzige Wortgefechte können so manch kühle Fassade zum brökeln bringen. Da trägt ein gewisser Vorsatz genau zur richtigen Stimmung bei. Viel Spaß. In 5. Kapiteln abgeschlossen. ****Reviews sehr erwüschnt****
1. Chapter One

-Ein Abend im Klassenzimmer-

1. Kapitel

„Potter, du elendes Narbengesicht. Was soll der Scheiß?"

Wütend und voller Verachtung wurde Harry von zwei stürmisch grauen Augen angesehen.  
Aber genauso wütend und verachtend hielt er diesem Blick stand.

„Zum letzten Mal: Ich hab dein verdammtes Buch nicht genommen, krieg das endlich in deinen Schädel rein!", sagte er wütend. Er hatte es satt, sich ständig zu wiederholen.

Die beiden Erzfeinde taten mal wieder das, was sie jeden Tag machten. Sie stritten sich und warfen mit Beleidigungen nur so um sich. Es gehörte schon zu ihrem Alltag, und wann immer sie sich auch stritten, tummelte sich eine Gruppe von begeisterten Zuschauern, um ihnen zuzusehen.

Wütend starrten sie sich an. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden sich mal wieder gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen, aber davor mussten sie sich warm schreien. Wozu das Wortgefecht diente, um nur noch mehr Wut als ohnehin schon anzustauen.

„Vielleicht schaust du mal im Zauberministerium nach. Könnte ja sein, dass es unter den beschlagnahmten Sachen liegt, die dein Vater abgeben musste.", fügte Harry mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu.

Malfoy wurde kreidebleich, fing sich aber in Sekunden wieder. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Verdacht aufkam, sein Vater wäre ein Todesser und hätte Dinge im Haus versteckt, die zum Gebrauch von schwarzer Magie benötigt wurden. Um diesem Verdacht vorzubeugen, ließ Dracos Vater es zu, dass man seinen Sitz durchsuchen sollte. Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, dass die Beweismittel im Schloss versteckt waren. Nicht mal Draco ahnte das.

„Dir wurde wohl nie Anstand beigebacht. Kein Wunder bei den Eltern. Aber ich vergaß ja, dass die abgekratzt sind und du in einer Besenkammer lebst!", konterte er zurück, was für lautes Auspfeifen auf Seiten der Slytherins sorgte.

„Besser tote Eltern als Todesser als Eltern zu haben.", gab Harry zähneknirschend zurück.  
„Wir müssen Voldemort nicht die Füße lecken, damit er Angst vor uns hat!", setzte er drauf und als der Name erklang, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge.  
Malfoy stand kurz davor, seine Geduld zu verlieren und Harry grinste.  
„Tja, dafür hab ich noch Eltern. Deine sind verreckt. Du hättest ihn folgen sollen, dann bliebe der Welt einiges erspart!", gab er wütend wieder und seine Augen glänzten bedrohlich.

Wie immer bei diesem Wortgefecht, waren sich die beiden Kontrahenten nahe gekommen und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis einer die Hand ausstreckte, um dem anderen an die Kehle zu fassen.  
„Halt deine elende Fresse, Malfoy!"  
Diesmal war Malfoy derjenige, der grinste.  
„Mehr hast du wohl nicht mehr dazu zu sagen.", sagte er auffordernd und bevor Harry die letzten Zentimeter überwinden konnte, um Malfoy den Gar auszumachen, hinderte ihn eine unsichtbare Barriere daran.  
„Potter, Malfoy, mitkommen!", kam es barsch und die beiden brauchten gar nicht zu wissen, wer sie mal wieder aufhielt.  
Bevor sie Professor Snape folgten, schauten sie sich verbissen an. Jeder in Gedanken, die nur das Schlimmste erahnen ließen.  
„Ich mach dich fertig.", zischte Malfoy als er an Harry vorbeilief, um Professor Snape zu folgen.  
„Das werden wir ja noch sehen.", zischte Harry genauso leise zurück und folgte den beiden.

Die Menge teilte sich und enttäuschte Gesichter blickten ihnen nach. Als wollten sie nicht einsehen, dass der Kampf diesmal gewaltfrei ausgegangen war.  
„Glotzt nicht so, habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?" blaffte Malfoy im Vorbeigehen eine Gruppe Drittklässler an und Harry musste ihm recht geben, wenn auch nur ungern.  
Diese zuckten ängstlich zusammen. Wer legte sich schon mit einem Siebtklässler an, der auch noch Draco Malfoy hieß?  
Die ständigen Zuschauer nervten tierisch, aber kaum stritt er sich mit Potter, vergaß er alles um sich herum.

„Irgendwann legen die sich noch beide um.", meinte Ron ausatmend, als die beiden mit Professor Snape um die Ecke verschwunden waren.  
„Wenn nicht, tu ich es!", sagte Hermine schrill und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie hatte die Machtspielchen zwischen den beiden mehr als satt.  
„Aber Hermine...?"

„Nachsitzen bis zum Abend. Sie werden zusammen einen Aufsatz schreiben.", erklärte Professor Snape langsam, ging an der Tafel vorbei, zückte dabei seinen Zauberstab und tippte gegen diese. Sofort erschien ein Text aus geschwungenen Buchstaben auf der Tafel.

_„Wie werde ich zu einer Einigung mit meinem Rivalen kommen, ohne ihn umzubringen?"_, las er laut vor und blickte die beiden Jungen an.

„Pergament und Federn finden Sie auf dem Pult. Fangen Sie an, heute Abend will ich Ergebnisse sehen.", sagte er barsch, damit verließ er den Raum und ließ die beiden alleine.  
Harry las sich den Auftrag mehrmals durch. Mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten? Das war schon einmal gescheitert und endete in einem wochenlangen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel, für Malfoy wohlbemerkt.  
„Dann muss man es eben so aussehen lassen, als wäre es ein Unfall gewesen.", dachte Malfoy laut nach.  
„Deine Geburt war schon ein Unfall, dann wird dein Tod die Erlösung sein.", gab Harry seinen Senf dazu.  
Sofort sprang Malfoy auf und packte Harry am Kragen.  
„Treib es nicht zu weit, Potter!", drohte er knurrend.  
„Treiben?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und schaute ihn direkt an.  
Angewidert ließ Draco ihn los und entfernte sich.  
„Ihr Schwuchteln kriegt wohl alles in den falschen Hals.", spuckte er förmlich aus und Harry lachte bloß.  
Es war längst kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Harry schwul war. Und das Malfoy es war, der ihn auffliegen ließ, kümmerte Harry nicht im Geringsten. Er war einfach zu unvorsichtig gewesen, als er sich knutschend mit Cedric im Gang erwischen lassen hatte. Als Cedric das erfuhr, machte er sofort Schluss, aber Harry war das egal gewesen. Er hatte noch nie mehr als Lust für seine Liebschaften empfunden. Malfoy hatte natürlich einen weiteren Punkt gefunden, um ihn zu ärgern, aber als Harry das nie gestört hatte, wurde es ihm langweilig.  
„Brauchst ja nicht gleich rot zu werden, Malfoy!", sagte Harry lachend, worauf sich Draco wütend zu ihm drehte.  
„Das bin ich gar nicht. Schon heute mal deine Brille geputzt oder bist du blind?"  
Harry grinste.  
„Danke, ich sehe wunderbar, sogar mehr als ich sehen sollte.", gab er geheimnisvoll zurück.  
Natürlich sprang Malfoy sofort darauf an.  
„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er und versuchte die Neugier zu übertönen.  
Wieder grinste Harry und Draco wäre ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen.  
„Sagen wir mal so: Ich hätte gerne mal gewusst, woher die Narbe kommt, die deinen knackigen Hintern ziert?", fragte Harry unbekümmert und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.  
Diesmal wurde Malfoy wirklich rot. _"Knackiger Hintern"..._ er schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Du perverser Spanner, wann solltest du mich nackt gesehen haben?", fragte er gereizt.  
„Nach dem Quidditchspiel am Dienstag. Holst du dir gerne danach einen runter? Der Anblick hat mir wirklich gefallen.", gab Harry zu, ohne rot zu werden.  
Was bei Malfoy wiederum ganz anders war. Er errötete noch mehr und war dabei zu stammeln, holte aber tief Luft und fing sich wieder.

„Potter, du Widerling. Hast du es so nötig, dich an mir aufzugeilen oder findest du keinen mehr, der mit dir ins Bett will?", fragte er spöttisch.  
Harry zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.  
„Nur weil du die ganzen Weiber flachlegst, brauchst du nicht zu glauben, ich hätte nicht meinen Spaß. Aber leider ist die Auswahl begrenzt und mit der Zeit wird es lästig, mit denselben Typen im Bett zu sein.", sagte er resigniert und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
„Nicht mein Problem, such dir eben was Neues.", sagte Malfoy verächtlich.  
„Wie wäre es mit dir? Du wärst eine willkommene Abwechslung.", sagte Harry und lächelte.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	2. Chapter Two

2. Kapitel

Geschockt starrte er Potter an, blickte direkt in das Brillengesicht und prustete laut los.  
So etwas bescheuertes kam ihm selten zu Ohren.  
„Oh ja, sicher Potter, hättest du wohl gerne.", schnaufte er und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.  
Harry blieb gelassen und schaute Malfoy an.  
„Ja, das habe ich bereits gesagt." sagte er ruhig und Malfoy lachte leise.  
„Spinn nicht rum. Du wirst mich höchstens in deinen Träumen kriegen.", sagte er scharf und verschränkte, wie Harry, die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Allerdings.", meinte Harry abwesend und ein Leuchten stieg in seinen Augen auf.  
Argwöhnisch sah Malfoy ihn an.  
„Lass den Scheiß und beweg dich hierher. Ich will den Aufsatz heute noch fertig kriegen.", sprach Malfoy nun wütend und rückte sich seinen Stuhl zurecht, bevor er sich setzte.  
Harry grinste. Bevor er zu Malfoy an den Tisch ging, holte er Pergament und Federn. Er stellte alles auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Malfoy

„Zieh Leine! Es gibt genug Tische!", sagte Malfoy abfällig und griff nach dem Pergament. Zur gleichen Zeit wie Harry.  
Ihre Hände berührten sich. Harry grinste, doch Draco zog seine Hand sofort zurück und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Potter, lass die Spielchen, bei mir beißt du dir die Zähne aus.", sagte er hölzern.  
„Wieso? Nervös?", fragte Harry gelassen.  
„Schnauze!"  
Harry grinste. Mit schmalen Augen sah Draco Harry an, schüttelte den Kopf und zog ein Pergament an sich heran.  
„Also,... Punkt 1. Dafür sorgen, dass dieses Narbengesicht mich nicht mehr anmacht!", überlegte er laut und schrieb dabei.  
Harry schwieg und beobachte den Slytherin. Seine Stirn begann sich zu kräuseln, wie immer, wenn er nachdachte. Harry hatte ihn schon so oft beobachtet. Meistens brauchte er einige Minuten, bevor er mit dem Schreiben begann, aber dieses Thema schien ihm leicht zu fallen.  
Harry grinste und betrachtete das seidige, blonde Haar, das mal wieder perfekt saß. Keine Strähne stand ab und Harry hatte sich oft vorgestellt durch das Haar zu fahren, nur um es zu zerzausen. Bestimmt würde Draco mit zerzausten Haaren noch besser aussehen.  
„Was glotzt du so?"  
Harry schreckte auf, lächelte aber sofort.  
„Du weißt gar nicht, wie süß du aussieht, wenn du nachdenkst.", sagte er grinsend.  
Malfoy sah ganz danach aus als würde er sich gleich übergeben wollen.  
„Sag mal, geht's dir noch zu gut? Hör auf mich anzustarren und schreib gefälligst.", schrie er empört, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass auf seiner Nase ein blassrosaner Schimmer aufleuchtete.

_Ein Malfoy sieht nicht süß aus! Gut, keine Frage, aber nicht süß!_

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter und er lehnte sich vor.  
„Schreiben... Wie langweilig. Ich wüsste da viel bessere Dinge zu machen.", sagte er leise und Malfoy starrte ihn an.  
Schnell nutze Harry Malfoys Irritation aus und stürzte sich nach vorne. Er bekam Malfoy an den Schultern zu fassen und küsste ihn. Malfoy quiekte schockiert auf und rutschte nach hinten, was den Stuhl, auf dem er saß, zu Fall brachte.  
Als Malfoy mit dem Rücken und mit Harrys zusätzlichem Gewicht auf dem Brustkorb aufkam, keuchte er laut auf.  
„Au! Verdammt! Potter!", schrie er zornig.  
Harry hingegen hatte sich schnell von dem Sturz erholt und setzte zur nächsten Kussattacke an.  
„Nimm deine Finger von mir und erst recht deine Lippen!", schrie Malfoy fast schon hysterisch und schubste Harry von sich.

Angewidert rappelte er sich auf und wischte sich mit seinem Hemdärmel über den Mund. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und sah Malfoy an.  
„Was hast du, Draco?" fragte er unschuldig.  
„Für dich immer noch Malfoy!" herrschte er ihn an.  
Außer sich vor Wut kickte er gegen den Stuhl und starrte den Gryffindor an, der so unschuldig schaute, als wäre es normal, dass sie sich küssten.  
„Lass das verdammt noch mal! Hast du dir etwa in den Kopf gesetzt, mich zu verführen oder was soll das hier alles?", fragte er aufgebracht, wobei seine Stimme immer lauter wurde.  
„Wieso nicht? Ich steh eben auf dich.", gab Harry zu.

Malfoy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er wieder zu Harry blickte.  
„Okay, das ist verständlich, aber vergiss es! Such dir einen anderen Lover. Mit mir wird das nichts.", sagte er nun gewohnt arrogant und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
Harry lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und sah ganz danach aus, als ob er nachdenken würde.  
„Wetten doch.", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ich wette mit dir, dass ich dich in den nächsten Stunden rumkriege.", sprach er überzeugt und wieder schlich sich in seine smaragdgrünen Augen ein Leuchten, das Malfoy schlucken ließ.  
„Die Wette verlierst du. Garantiert!"  
„Wir werden sehen. Sollte ich verlieren, kannst du morgen alles von mir verlangen und ich mache es.", bat Harry als Gegenzug.

Sofort begann der Slytherin zu grinsen. Natürlich ging ihm so einiges durch den Kopf, was er mit dem Gryffindor anstellen könnte, aber warum war das Narbengesicht so versessen darauf? Immerhin konnte er sich denken, dass einem Slytherin nichts Gutes im Kopf schwant, wenn er mit Erlaubnis einem Gryffindor das Leben vor der gesamten Schule zur Hölle machen darf.  
„Du schneidest dir ins eigene Fleisch...", begann Malfoy, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung.", fuhr Harry ihm begeistert dazwischen.  
Malfoy starrte ihn an. Langsam wurde er misstrauisch.  
„Wenn ich einwillige, was hast du dann mit mir vor?" fragte er ein wenig unsicher.  
Harry musste über diese Naivität fast lachen, beherrschte sich aber. Er hatte Malfoy fast soweit, da wollte er es sich nicht verscherzen, obwohl ihm eine geeignete Antwort schon auf der Zunge lag.

„Angst, Malfoy?", wich er gezielt aus.  
Er konnte sehen, wie Malfoys Nasenflügel bebten.  
„Träum weiter!", zischte Draco und ging auf Harry zu, blieb aber einige Schritte vor ihm stehen.  
„Heißt das, du nimmst die Wette an?", fragte Harry und streckte Draco seine rechte Hand entgegen.  
Dracos sturmgraue Augen huschten immer wieder von der ausgestreckten Hand zu Harrys Gesicht. Er wog das Ganze ab und grinste. Ein paar lächerliche Stunden mit Potter eingesperrt zu sein, was war das schon?

Im Gegensatz dafür, morgen seinen Willen zu haben. Ein Kinderspiel!  
Fest schlug er ein und grinste breit.  
„Die Wette gilt, Potter! Du hast jetzt schon verloren." sagte er entschlossen und Harry grinste.  
„Wir werden sehen..."

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	3. Chapter Three

3. Kapitel

Barsch zog Draco seine Hand zurück, als ihm klar wurde, dass er immer noch Potters Hand hielt. Für seinen Geschmack etwas zu lange. Mit einem warnenden Blick an Potter gerichtet, zog er sich zurück und behielt den Gryffindor genau im Auge.  
Für wen hielt er sich eigentlich?  
Glaubte er wirklich, dass er das schaffen würde?  
Resigniert schüttelte Draco seinen blonden Schopf. Er schien total von der Rolle zu sein, aber sei's drum. Er hatte die einmalige Chance den Willen des verhassten Gryffindors zu bekommen und die wollte er ergreifen.  
Potter hatte wohl keine Ahnung, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte. Sein Pech!  
Breitgrinsend suchte er den Blick des Gryffindor, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit beobachte. Irgendwie machte das Draco wütend. Warum starrte er ihn so an?  
„Ist was, Potter?"  
Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und schaute ihn weiterhin an.  
„Also so wird das nichts.", bemerkte Draco beiläufig, da er befürchtete Potter könnte auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er ihn wieder küssen wollte.  
„Scheinst es wohl gar nicht erwarten zu können.", hielt Harry angriffslustig entgegen.  
Mit schmalen Augen fixierte Draco seinen Gegenüber.  
„Wag es ja nicht so etwas auch nur mal zu denken!", zischte er bedrohlich  
„Wenn du wüsstest was mir so durch den Kopf geht...", fing Harry grinsend an, worauf Draco angewidert das Gesicht verzog.  
„Lass deine Schweinereien für dich! Mit so was hab ich nichts zu tun!"  
„Schweinereien? Wie süß.", kicherte Harry und Draco war wieder kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren.  
Potter schaffte es immer wieder ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ohne es wirklich gewollt zu haben, schritt er bereits auf den Gryffindor zu und wollte ihn sogleich an sich reißen. Hielt aber inne. So einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen, er durfte sich einfach nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.  
Harry grinste wieder und kam ihm entgegen, worauf Draco wieder den Rückzug antrat.  
„Bleib mir vom Leib, Potter!" warnte er aber Harry, ging nur noch weiter auf ihn zu, bis der Slytherin sich gegen die Kerkerwand gedrückt, wiederfand.  
„Wir sollten mal zum angenehmen Teil des Abends kommen. Meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Harry unbekümmert, nur noch zwei Schritte von Malfoy entfernt.  
„Ganz sicherlich nicht! Das ist doch total lächerlich!", regte Draco sich wieder auf.  
Wäre er doch nie auf diese dumme Wette eingegangen. Und seit wann war Potter so selbstbewusst?  
Wieder kam er näher, bis die beiden Kontrahenten nur noch die altbekannten Zentimeter trennten.  
„Ganz und gar nicht.", flüsterte Harry, den Blick auf den blonden Schopf geheftet.  
Jetzt oder nie! Mit einen Mal fanden sich seine Hände in dem seidigen Haar wieder und Harry grinste zufrieden.  
Genauso weich, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.  
Draco hingegen starrte Harry entsetzt an, der das nicht mal registrierte. So vertieft war er. Fast schon behutsam berührte er Dracos Haar und zerzauste es. Er zog Dracos Kopf zu sich, um an dessen Haar riechen zu können und der ließ es geschehen.  
„Draco, du hast wirklich tolles Haar, weißt du das?", flüsterte Harry geistesabwesend.  
Diesmal regierte der Slytherin endlich. Er schubste den Gryffindor von sich.  
„Und ob ich das weiß und niemand, absolut niemand, ruiniert mir meine Frisur!", meckerte er und versuchte noch zu retten, was zu retten war.  
„Gibt's in diesem Kerker denn keinen Spiegel?" regte er sich weiter auf, während er sein Haar glatt strich.  
Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und trat zurück..  
„Was bist du nur für ein Narzisst!"  
„Ein was?"  
„Nichts!"  
Seufzend betrachtete er den Slytherin, der immer noch versuchte sein Haar in Form zu bringen. Wobei ihm der Verdacht kam, Zeit zu schinden. Er hätte ihn ja auch viel früher von sich weisen können, wenn ihm sein Haar so viel wert war.  
„Es wird sowieso wieder unordentlich.", sagte Harry nach paar stillen Minuten.  
Draco war immer noch mit seinem Haar beschäftigt, richtete aber den Blick auf Harry und sah ihn an.  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wieso konnte er die Blicke des Eisprinzen nie deuten? Weiß der Himmel, was dem gerade durch den Kopf ging und noch mehr fragte er sich das, als Malfoy auf ihn zukam.  
Mit fragendem Ausdruck blieb er vor Harry stehen und betrachtete das rabenschwarze Haar.  
Wie konnte man nur mit so einem Wuschelkopf durch die Gegend laufen? Es war Draco unbegreiflich.  
Er hob die Hand, verharrte einen Moment in der Luft und strich durch das Haar. Als würde er es genausten erkunden müssen. Harry hielt den Atem an, wollte schon zurückweichen, aber Malfoy zog an seinem Haar. Zog ihn an sich ran.  
„Keine Ahnung, was du daran so besonders findest.", sprach Draco verwundert und ließ wieder Harrys Haar los.  
Harry grinste.  
„Es ist eben was anderes, wenn man dich nicht perfekt gestylt sieht.", sagte er und Draco schnaubte.  
„Du spinnst doch."  
Wieder einmal verringerte Harry den Abstand zwischen ihnen, worauf er von Malfoy wieder einen argwöhnischen Blick bekam.  
„Was willst du jetzt wissen? Wie sich meine Haut anfühlt?" fragte er zögerlich, aber dennoch wachsam.  
Darauf bedacht, dass der Gryffindor ihm nicht zu nahe kam.  
„Das kommt noch, aber deine Lippen finde ich auch umwerfend.", antwortete Harry und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Malfoy zu.  
Dieser befand sich wieder an der Kerkerwand. Das musste er schleunigst ändern. Er durfte nicht mehr von Potter in eine Ecke gedrängt werden.  
„Lass die Komplimente, ich bin kein Mädchen!", blaffte er ihn an.  
Sofort wich er Harry aus, als der ihn berühren wollte und lief durch den Raum. Hinüber zu den Tischen.  
„Verdammt, Potter, es reicht jetzt. Langsam finde ich das nicht mehr witzig.", beschwerte er sich.  
Langsam wurde ihm der Gryffindor unheimlich.  
„Spaß können wir haben, aber im anderen Sinne.", erklärte Harry mit rauer Stimme und Malfoy riss die Augen auf.  
„Hör endlich auf damit! Denkst du wirklich, dass zwischen uns was laufen wird? Du scheinst wohl den Verstand verloren zu haben.", sprach Malfoy wütend weiter.  
„Eine Wette ist eine Wette, Malfoy."  
„Sicherlich. Uns ist beiden bestens bekannt, dass ich mich nicht an Regeln halte, und wenn ich sage, du sollst mir fern bleiben, dann mein ich das auch so!"  
„Ich hab es ja immer gewusst. Du hast einfach nur Angst.", sagte Harry triumphierend, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein.  
Sofort wollte Malfoy dagegen halten, aber er beherrschte sich. Es war doch nur wieder einer von Potters Tricks, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Diesmal würde er nicht darauf reinfallen.  
Er musste einfach dafür sorgen, dass er Potter am Reden hielt. Solange das Narbengesicht sprach, kam er ihm nicht zu nahe. Und so lange würde Professor Snape sie ja auch nicht hier sitzen lassen.  
Er überlegte kurz und grinste hämisch.  
„Sag mal, kann das sein, dass du dich etwa in mich verknallt hast?", fragte er eingebildet, wobei der Gedanke daran alles andere als erfreulich war.  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah in skeptisch an.  
„Würde dir wohl gefallen?"  
Diesmal zog Draco eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Ihr denkt wohl, dass Gryffindor sensibel wäre und sich gleich verlieben würde, aber da liegt ihr falsch. Könnte fast schon ein Vorurteil sein.", erzählte Harry.  
Draco grinste. Sein Plan schien aufzugehen.  
„Ach was? Ihr seid doch die Sensibilität in Person. Wirft man sich euch einmal zu Füßen, glaubt ihr, die große Liebe kniet vor euch.", sagte Draco verachtend.  
Harry lachte.  
„Tja, vielleicht ist das bei Mädchen so, aber bei mir ganz bestimmt nicht.", meinte Harry.  
„Ich will nur meinen Spaß.", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu.  
Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Verdammt, Potter! Du scheinst dir wohl das Hirn weggevögelt zu haben. Wieso willst du mich? Wir hassen uns!", sagte Draco wütend und war wieder einmal davor die Geduld zu verlieren.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Glaub mir, ich war auch überrascht, aber hast du schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Du siehst verdammt heiß aus.", erklärte er unbekümmert.  
Draco wurde rot. Wieder war er kurz davor zu stottern. Noch nie wurden ihm solche Komplimente gemacht. So direkt waren Mädchen bei ihm noch nie gewesen, war er doch immer der Aktivere.  
Er räusperte sich.  
„Das weiß ich selbst, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass ich deswegen mit dir in die Kiste springe? Du scheinst ja noch dümmer zu sein als ich dachte.", redete er schnell.  
Harry grinste und kam näher. Sofort wich Draco nach hinten und stieß gegen einen Tisch.  
„Halt endlich deine verfluchte Klappe!", sagte Harry bestimmt.  
Draco starrte ihn an. Harry grinste, packte Draco bei der Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich, in einen Kuss.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	4. Chapter Four

**4. Kapitel**

Er versuchte sich zu wehren. Versuchte es wirklich aber in diesem Gryffindor schien eine Kraft zu stecken gegen die der Slytherin nicht ankam. Er stemmte seine Hände gegen die Brust dieses dreisten Gryffindors und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben, vergeblich.

Er wurde nur aufdringlicher. Seine Lippen wanderten über die Lippen Dracos über seine Wange an seinen Hals entlang. Draco schnaufte und versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren. Das Gefühl das ihm klar machen möchte dass es doch gar nicht so schlimm war.

„Potter lass das!" zischte er und hörte wie Harry auflachte

Verstohlen begann er an Dracos Hals zu saugen. Während er dem Slytherin weiter an den Tisch drängte bis dieser schließlich Platz nahm. Seine Hände wanderten runter, zu den Oberschenkel des Slytherin. Zogen sie auseinander so dass Harry sich dazwischen drängen konnte.

„Hör sofort auf" rief Draco

Schnell schlang Harry die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich ran. Küsste die Wangen und begann an seinem Ohr zu knabbern.

„Ich lass dich nicht los" raunte er und Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe

Spürte wie Harry sich gegen ihn drängte. Wie er wieder an seinem Hals saugte und den Weg zurück zu seinen Lippen fand während seine Hände den Rücken streichelten.

Mit sanftem Druck drückte er seine Lippen gegen die des Slytherins, der sich immer noch zur Wehr setzte. Harry grinste. Strich mit seiner Zunge über die weichen Lippen. Draco keuchte erschrocken auf und sofort bahnte sich die fremde Zunge einen Weg in seine Mundhöhle. Wieder keuchte Draco auf. Riss die Augen auf und fluchte innerlich auf.

Seine Hände ruhten nun auf Harrys Schultern, die vergebens versuchten Abstand zwischen ihnen zu gewinnen.

Immer wieder stupste die fremde Zunge gegen seine, forderte ihn auf aber Draco versuchte den Kopf weg zu drehen. Sich irgendwie zu befreien. Harry merkte das und seine Hände hielten nun Dracos Kopf fest.

Wieder kniff Draco die Augen zusammen und kam der Aufforderung langsam nach. Fast schon schüchtern berührte er Harrys Zunge und seine Hände krallten sich verbissen in Harrys Schultern, der auf keuchte.

Dracos Mund vibrierte durch Harrys Schnaufen und er selbst stöhnte auf. Was ihn sofort erröten lies. Potter hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Schockiert kämpfte er wieder daran Potter auf Abstand zu bekommen. Feste bohrte er seine Finger in Harrys Schultern, der dadurch lauter auf keuchte und schließlich zurück wich.

„Was soll das? Du tust mir weh" meckerte Harry ohne von Draco zu weit weg zu gehen

Wütend starrte Draco ihn an.

„Das interessiert mich nicht, anders lässt du mich ja nicht in Ruhe" blaffte der Slytherin und starrte ihn an

Es war ein beunruhigendes Gefühl dem Gryffindor auf solcher Art so nah zu sein. Wie er von smaragdgrünen Augen gemustert wurde und die ganze Zeit streifte Potters Atem sein Gesicht. Er hatte es schon immer gemocht, wenn er seinen Atem spürte.

_Beherrsche dich! _

Stocksauer schubste er Harry endgültig von sich und lief geradewegs auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu. Lehnte sich dagegen und sah Harry wütend an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er dass sein Atem stoßweise ging und sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug. Verbissen das ganze weiter hin zu ignorieren, wischte er mit seinem Ärmel über seine Lippen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst" zischte er und Harry grinste

„Gib es doch zu!"

„Was?"

„Das es dir gefallen hat."

„Du spinnst doch!"

„Du hast sogar angefangen mich zu küssen"

„Weil du mir keine andere Wahl gelassen hast" beharrte Draco und Harry lachte

„So kann man es sich natürlich auch zu Recht legen. Hauptsache nicht ehrlich sein"

„Ach und womit?" fragte Draco wütend

„Dass du prinzipiell nichts dagegen hast nur dein Stolz lässt es nicht zu" antwortete Harry und bewegte sich langsam in Dracos Richtung

„Bleib mir fern und hör auf so ein Schwachsinn zu reden!"

„Sieh dich doch an, du bist ja jetzt schon völlig außer Atem und das von einem einzigen Kuss"

„Ich muss zugeben es hat mich mehr Kraft gekostet dich los zu werden als ich annahm. Das hat rein gar nichts mit dem Kuss zu tun" erklärte Draco zähneknirschend

Harry grinste. Das der Slytherin den Kuss schon als Kuss bezeichnete bereitete ihm völlige Zufriedenheit.

Argwöhnisch sah Draco den Gryffindor an, der wieder näher kam. Was gab es da nun wieder zu grinsen?

„Potter ich schwör dir wenn du nicht weg gehst, hau ich dir eine rein!" drohte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäuste und stützte sich von der Wand ab

„Wir werden also gewalttätig" bemerkte Harry amüsiert und kam immer näher

Draco schnaufte wütend und visierte seinen Gegenüber. Harry grinste nur. Wieder schritt er näher, bis er nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor Draco stand.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt" schrie Draco und holte mit der flachen Hand auf

Erschrocken schaffte Harry es die Hand abzuwehren bevor sie schmerzliche Bekanntschaft mit seiner Wange machen würde. Feste hielt er Dracos Handgelenk und drückte ihn zurück gegen die Wand. Etwas wütend starrte er Draco an.

„So haben wir aber nicht gewettet" zischte er

Draco schnaubte.

„Was interessiert mich das noch!"

Verwirrt sah Harry ihn an als Draco leicht lächelte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste wieder.

„Sturkopf" flüsterte er bevor er wieder seine Lippen auf Dracos platzierte

Diesmal wich er nicht zurück oder setzte sich zu wehr. Krampfhaft schloss er die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Harry lächelte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. Bevor er versuchen konnte wieder mit seiner Zunge in Dracos Mund einzudringen wurde er gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Harry keuchte auf und riss die Augen auf. Für einen Moment sah er Sterne, da auch sein Kopf gegen die Steinwand knallte. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte er und rieb sich den Kopf

Draco grinste. Er packte Harry bei den Schultern und drückte ihn zurück an die Wand.

„Na schön, dafür habe ich aber das Sagen!" sagte er und begann Harry zu küssen

**- Fortsetzung folgt -**


	5. Chapter Five

**5. Kapitel **

Erschrocken riss Harry seine Augen auf, er hatte nicht gedacht das Malfoy sich doch noch überzeugen ließe, umso erfreuter war er über dessen Initiative doch lange wollte er dem Slytherin sie nicht überlassen. Schließlich war auch er stur. Er wollte gerade sich gegen Malfoys Griff wehren als dieser mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen leckte.

Harry wurde schwach und gab sofort nach.

Während Draco seinen Kuss vertiefte wanderte eine Hand an die goldrote Krawatte des Gryffindors. Er löste sich von dem Kuss und zog an der Krawatte. Lächelnd beobachte Harry seinen Gegenüber dabei. Schnell verschwand das Stück Stoff und der Slytherin machte sich über den Hals her. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss seine Augen. Er konnte spüren wie Malfoys Hände an seiner Hose hantieren und wieder musste Harry lächeln. Nun schien es der Slytherin gar nicht mehr erwarten zu können. Auch der Gürtel fand den Erdboden.

„Scheinst es ja ziemlich eilig zu haben" flüsterte Harry umso erregter

Schelmisch sah Draco ihn an.

„Tja du wolltest mich und jetzt kriegst du mich, komm damit klar" raunte er

„Das wird mir nicht schwer fallen"

Draco schob eine seiner Hände in Harrys Hose. Harry quiekte auf und spürte wie seine Wangen begannen zu glühen. Als Draco langsam über Harrys empfindlichste Stelle strich entwich dem Gryffindor ein leises Stöhnen. Amüsiert beobachte der Slytherin ihn dabei und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es gefiel ihm den Gryffindor in so einem Zustand zu sehen.

Mit verklärtem Blick sah Harry auf und sah direkt zu Malfoy. Dieser grinste zurück. Harrys Blick wurde klarer. Er erwiderte das Grinsen und begann Draco zu küssen. Neugierig strich er durch das blonde Haar und kraulte Dracos Nacken. Dieser schnurrte genüsslich auf und vergrub das Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge während seine Hände wieder an Harrys Hose zogen.

Harry grinste, so einfach wollte er es dem Slytherin dann doch nicht machen. Sanft aber bestimmt führte er den Slytherin an einen Tisch und lies ihn Platz nehmen. Diesmal zog Harry an der Krawatte und begann langsam Knopf für Knopf Dracos Hemd zu öffnen. Dieser atmete sichtlich schwerer.

„Was wird das? Wie lange brauchst du um mir das Hemd auszuziehen?" fragte Draco ungeduldig

Harry sah auf und bekam allein bei den Worten des Slytherin einen leichten Schauer, dann lächelte er.

„Ich genieße"

„Dann genieße ein wenig schneller" forderte Draco und rutschte ein Stück näher zu Harry

„Keine Sorge du kommst schon auf deine Kosten" meinte Harry und hielt Draco auf Abstand als der ihn wieder küssen wollte

Er streifte dem Slytherin das Hemd von den Schultern und küsste die blasse Haut. Draco schloss seine Augen und vergrub eine Hand in Harrys schwarzes, dichtes Haar. Mit der Zunge fuhr Harry über Dracos Schlüsselbein bis runter zu den Brustwarzen.  
Vorsichtig biss er in die Linke bis Draco aufstöhnte. Harry hatte angefangen Dracos Becken festzuhalten, da dieses ihm unkontrolliert entgegen geschoben wurde. Lange wollte Draco wohl nicht mehr warten umso mehr nahm sich Harry die Zeit. Es machte ihm Spaß den Slytherin zu ärgern und zu sehen, wie er langsam Wachs in seinen Händen wurde.

Während er die muskulösen Bauchpartien mit den Lippen erkundete, öffnete er Dracos Hose samt Boxershorts worauf er bereitwillige Hilfe von dem Slytherin bekam. Mit den Händen fuhr Harry langsam die Beine des Slytherins nach und kniete sich hin. Er strich sachte über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel und keuchte leise. Er konnte nicht leugnen dass ihn Dracos nackter Anblick unglaublich erregte. Gierig kam er Dracos Erregung näher und dieser wurde immer ungeduldiger.

„Komm schon Potter!"

Noch einmal lächelte er, dann nahm er Draco langsam in sich auf. Kaum hatten die Lippen Dracos steifes Glied berührt stöhnte der Slytherin laut auf. Wieder musste Harry das Becken festhalten. Genüsslich erkundete Harry mit seiner Zunge die neue Gegend.

Immer wieder schlängelte seine Zunge sich bis zur Spitze vor und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur. Draco klammerte sich an den Tisch fest und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Er wusste dass er es lange nicht mehr aushalten wurde. Egal was Potter da machte, er machte seine Sache wirklich gut, verdammt gut sogar! Jedes Knabbern, jedes Saugen und lutschen lies sein Bauch und seine Lenden kribbeln, er kam sich vor als stünde er kurz vor einer Explosion.

Mit halb offenem Mund schaute er runter zu dem Gryffindor, der es sichtlich genoss ihn so zu verwöhnen. Seinen Stöhnen wurde unkontrollierte und er merkte das nicht mehr fiel fehlte.

Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stöhnte laut. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an und plötzlich... lies Potter los. Wich zurück.

Wütend sah Draco nach unten.

„Potter, verdammt was soll das?" schrie er fast schon

Harry dagegen lächelte bloß.

„Wenn du schon meinen Namen die ganze Zeit stöhnst, dann sag doch Harry" meinte der Gryffindor gleichgültig und Draco wurde knallrot

Er hat doch niemals Potters Namen gestöhnt... oder doch? Scheiße! Ein wenig verärgert und peinlich berührt zugleich drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite. Er würde doch niemals seinen Namen stöhnen. Wie kommt er bloß darauf? Aber sicher war er sich nicht. Schließlich hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen einzig allein der Mund, der ihn so verwöhnte.

Langsam fühlte Draco die warmen Hände auf seinen Oberschenkel und als er zurück blickte, sah er direkt in Potters Gesicht. Etwas trotzig schob der Slytherin sich ein wenig zurück.

„Hey was wäre daran so schlimm schließlich... nun ja wir machen gerade mit einander rum. Ich glaube das Schlimmste hast du hinter dir" meinte Harry und grinste

Draco funkelte ihn an.

„Ich hab deinen Namen nicht gestöhnt" beharrte der Slytherin stur

Harry zog eine Augenbraue kraus. Er platzierte seine Hand direkt auf Dracos Schaft und begann ihn zu massieren. Draco riss die Augen auf und schluckte.

„Ach ja" flüsterte Harry und beugte sich zu dem Slytherin runter

Langsam verschloss er seine Lippen mit Dracos und küsste ihn verlangend während seine Hand in Bewegung blieb.

Lange dauerte es nicht und Harry bekam was er wollte. Draco biss sich auf die Lippen aber es half nichts.

„H-Harry" stotter-stöhnte er und sah auf

Harry lächelte Draco an.

„Das gefällt mir schon viel besser"

Gerade wollte Draco protestieren als Harry sich weder runter beugte und sich nun voll und ganz auf Dracos Erregung konzentrierte. Harrys Zunge machte Draco ein Strich durch die Rechnung. Sein Protest ging in lautes Stöhnen über. Bis er wenig später sich aufbäumte, laut aufschrie und sich in Harrys Mund entlud.

Etwas benommen sank Draco auf den Tisch zusammen und schnaufte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass das bis jetzt sein intensivster Orgasmus war, denn er je hatte. Seine Wangen glühten immer noch und er kam sich vor als würde er brennen so heiß war ihm. Einzig und allein Harrys Berührungen schienen zu lindern.

Nur leicht bekam er wahr wie sie sein Oberkörper gestreichelt wurde. Draco öffnete die Augen und Harry lächelte ihm entgegen.

Gespannt sah der Gryffindor ihn an. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Anblick von Draco fast schon dazu geführt hatte, das auch er gekommen wäre. Umso mehr erhoffte er sich das nun Draco sich um ihn kümmern würde.

Als hätte der Slytherin die Gedanken seines Gegenübers gelesen zog er ihn zu sich und begann ihn zu küssen dabei zog der Slytherin dem Gryffindor die Hose aus. Er schmunzelte als er Harrys Erregung fühlen konnte. Langsam drehte er Harry um, so dass der Gryffindor mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und zog ihn wieder an sich ran.  
Er begann Harrys Oberkörper zu streicheln und küsste seinen Nacken. Harry schloss die Augen und keuchte als er Dracos Zunge fühlte. Sachte strich sie über die empfindliche Haut und gleichzeitig berührten Dracos Hände Harrys Glied.  
Harry betete seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und nahm nur leicht war, wie Draco seine Wange küsste. Wie benommen fühlte er nur Dracos Hände, die ihn immer aufreizender verwöhnten. Harry stöhnte auf und Draco begann an Harrys linkem Ohr zu knabbern.

„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" raunte er wenig später und Harry nickte bloß

Draco erhöhte sein Tempo und Harry stöhnte immer lauter. Schon angeregt von Dracos Höhepunkt dauerte es nicht lange bis auch Harry kam. Er stöhnte kehlig auf und Draco betrachtete zufrieden das Ergebnis das seine Hände benetzte.

Harry sank ein wenig zurück und lehnte sich ganz an Draco an. Dieser umfing ihn mit seinen Armen und küsste seinen Hals.

Beide schwingen und genossen einfach die Wärme des anderen. Es war ungewohnt sich seinem ärgsten Feind so nah zu sein aber gleichzeitig berauschte sie ein Glücksgefühl als hätte man nach langem hin und her doch zueinander gefunden.

Harry grinste und genoss die zarten Liebkosungen von Draco. Es war ungewohnt den Slytherin so zärtlich zu erleben aber er mochte es.

„Draco?" kam es von ihm geflüstert

„Mhm"

„Ich hab doch gesagt dass ich dich rumkriege" sprach er gedämpft weiter

Draco hörte auf ihn zu küssen und lachte leise.

„Ja und darüber bin ich froh" sagte er und Harry sah ihn erschrocken an

„Wie meinst du das?"

Draco lächelte. Er lächelte Harry an und der Gryffindor konnte fühlen, wie es in seinem Bauch zu kitzeln anfing als würde sein Magen einen Salto machen.

„Ich wäre viel zu stur gewesen" flüsterte Draco und küsste den verblüfften Gryffindor, der immer noch nicht so recht verstanden hatte

Ein plötzliches Poltern ließ die beiden auseinanderfahren. Schockiert sah Draco Harry an.

„Professor Snape!" zischte er

Sofort zogen sich die beiden an wobei Draco viel hektischer als Harry vorging. Keine zwei Minuten später flog die Tür auf und Snape stand im Türrahmen. Argwöhnisch sah er die beiden Jungen an, die ziemlich unordentlich und zerzaust aussahen.

„Ich glaube sie haben einen Weg gefunden" murmelte Snape und blickte zu Harry dann zu Draco

„Sie können gehen" verkündete er nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille

Die beiden Kontrahenten liefen zur Tür und Snape machte ihnen den Weg frei. Draco schritt wie immer voran und Harry hinterher. Als er an Snape vorbei lief trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Harrys Lippen und wer Snape nicht kannte hätte sein Nicken niemals gesehen aber Harry sah es und wusste dass auch Snape verstanden hatte.

Von nun an würden die Machtspiele zwischen Malfoy und Potter nur noch auf einer Ebene ausgefochten werden.

**- Ende - **


End file.
